Our lab studies the structure and function of GalNAc-Ts. Nadine Samara and Amy Fernandez studied the structural basis for GalNAc-T12 substrate specificity using X-ray crystallography and kinetics. We collaborated with Tom Gerken and Jeffrey Grey on this work. A non-conserved GalNAc binding pocket in the GalNAc-T12 catalytic domain dictates its unique substrate specificity. A manuscript is in revision for PNAS. In collaboration with the Ten Hagen lab, and the Schjoldager lab, we studied the role of GalNAc-T11 on kidney function. Ligand binding of the endocytosis receptor megalin is dependent on GalNAc-T11 glycosylation. This work is in revision for PNAS.